


His Favorite Sweater

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Ransom comes home in a bad mood to find you wearing his favorite sweater. And nothing else.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 305





	His Favorite Sweater

You didn’t really think about it; you just grabbed the first thing you saw when you took off your work clothes - Ransom’s cream-colored, cable knit sweater. You kicked off your shoes and peeled off your dress, snagged it off the end of the bed and pulled it on. It was huge on you, falling to the middle of your thighs, the sleeves hanging well past the end of your fingers. It was worn and frayed along the collar as well as the sleeves after being worn multiple times, soft and comfortable.

You headed for the kitchen, intent on getting a glass of wine and hitting the couch. You were tired and a little grumpy after the day you’d had at work. Ransom wasn’t due home for a couple of hours, leaving you on your own, so you figured you’d give that new show on Netflix a try and relax. You didn’t bother to turn on any of the overhead lights, just one lamp in the living room; you knew your way around the huge, glass-walled house quite well after dating Ransom for almost a year.

You had just pulled a glass from the cupboard and filled it with wine when the front door slammed, making the glass around it rattle.

“Y/N?” Ransom yelled.

“Back here,” you replied.

You met him in the living room. It was obvious he wasn’t happy; his brow was furrowed, his jaw clenched, his blue eyes narrowed. He didn’t say anything, instead, he plucked the glass of wine from your hand and downed it in two swallows then he dropped the glass on the table by the stairs with a loud clatter.

“You okay? What’s wrong?”

“Just family crap. It puts me in a shitty mood. I had to bail on the party I was so irritated,” he muttered. He eyed you up and down. “Is that my sweater?”

“It is.”

Ransom took a step closer, a decided smirk on his face. “What makes you think you can wear my sweater, sweetheart?”

“It’s comfortable.” you murmured. “And warm.”

He shrugged out of his jacket, tossed it on the chair, and before you could blink, he was standing in front of you, so close you could smell the spicy musk of his cologne and feel the cold chill of the night air still coming off of him. He didn’t say anything, just put his hands on your hips and dragged you close. He ducked his head and pressed a kiss to your lips.

You hummed low in the back of your throat and reached to put your arms around his neck. Ransom shook his head, took your hands in his, and held them down at your side, nuzzling your neck with his nose.

“God, you smell good,” he murmured. “I kind of like seeing you in my clothes. In fact, I like it a lot.” His hands slid down your hips until he reached the bottom of the sweater. He pulled it up a little in the back and caressed the soft skin of your naked ass.

“Fuck,” he growled. “Are you -”

“Yeah,” you giggled. “Nothing on but your sweater.” You took his face in your hands and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “What do you think of that?”

“Mmm,” he hummed, pulling it up some more, cupping your ass in his huge hands. He walked you backward until the back of your calves hit the small loveseat under the window, but he didn’t seem to want you to sit down; he kept you in his arms, his hands roaming over your body.

Ransom’s kisses were gentle, but demanding, leaving you breathless. When he eased his hand between your legs and cupped you in his hand, you moaned. He grinned against your lips, his fingers dancing over you, teasing you.

“Ransom,” you gasped.

He released you, took a step back, and unbuttoned his pants. You grabbed the bottom of the sweater to pull it off, but Ransom stopped you, his hands on yours.

“No, leave it on,” Ransom ordered, his voice low, dark, and sexy. He pulled you into his arms, his hands slipping back under the sweater, one hand pressed against your lower back and the other between your legs, his thumb maddeningly circling your clit, his fingers dancing over you. He captured your lips in his again, his tongue stabbing into your mouth.

Ransom continued massage your clit, driving you insane with need, desperate for him to do more, to fill you, touch you, destroy you. He thrust two fingers into you so suddenly you gasped and ground down on them, nearly coming right then. Your knees buckled and you would have hit the ground if he hadn’t been holding you up.

You groaned obscenely, thankful no one was around to hear you, as Ransom worked you over with his fingers. You reached for him, needing to touch him, wanting to feel his cock grow in your hands. You rubbed your hand over the front of his unbuttoned pants, his shaft already long and hard, twitching as you caressed it through the fabric.

Ransom stepped back, releasing you. You stumbled forward slightly, but he took your arm and pulled you to the loveseat. He sat down and slid his pants past his hips, freeing himself from the constraints of his clothes. He gestured for you to come to him.

You stood in front of him, hiked the sweater up around your waist, and straddled him, sliding slowly onto his hard cock. He gripped your hips, bruisingly tight, guiding you. 

Ransom kissed you, his lips sliding up your jaw until his mouth was at your ear. “Oh, yeah baby, that’s perfect, just like that,” he moaned. “I want you to fuck me, wrap that warm pussy around me and ride me hard.”

You groaned, Ransom’s words sending a spike of heat straight through you. Once he was fully seated inside you, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and began moving, rocking slowly back and forth.

“Mmm, you like that, baby?” he purred. “God, I love hearing you moan. I love how well you take my cock, how wet you are for me. I love feeling you drip all over me, all over my cock, all over my balls.”

His words spurred you on, drawing another deep groan from you as you moved, riding him hard, your body undulating against his as he whispered in your ear. One of his hands slid between your bodies and found the sensitive nub of nerves, a litany of praise falling from his lips as his hips snapped up to meet yours.

“That’s right, Y/N, fuck me hard,” Ransom moaned. “I love it when you fuck me, when every inch of my cock is buried inside you. Do you know how fucking sexy you look right now? Do you know how much I want to hear you come undone?”

You whimpered at his words, rocking against him, desperate to take all of him inside you. His hand on your waist tightened, urging you on.

“Come on, Y/N,” he sighed. “Don’t hold back, sweetheart. Fuck me as hard as you can, ride me, baby.”

You moaned again, moving faster until you felt the familiar tightening in your stomach, your vision going white as you rode Ransom harder and harder, taking him as deep into you as possible. Your nails dug into his shoulders as his thumb rubbed circles over your clit and then you were coming undone, clenching around Ransom as the orgasm blew through you, the sensations pushing everything else from your mind, only the sound of Ransom’s voice registering in your lust blown mind.

“Yeah, there you go, baby,” he breathed. “Come all over me, just like you know I like. Let me feel you coming all over my cock - “ His words cut off as his breath caught in his throat, his cock pulsing as his own orgasm took him, leaving him momentarily speechless.

You watched him; he was a sight to behold when he came, his head thrown back exposing his long neck, his cerulean blue eyes squeezed shut, his throat moving as words you couldn’t hear over the roaring in your ears worked their way out of him. He held you tight against him, his hands on your shoulders, thrusting hard into you as he came, pushing you over the edge until you were coming again right along with him.

You collapsed against his chest as you both came down from the blissful high of your combined climaxes. He rubbed your back, his lips sucking gently at your throat.

“Fuck, I needed that,” he moaned, pressing a kiss to your lips before lifting you up and setting you on the loveseat beside him. “I need food, I’m hungry.” He bounded to his feet, buttoning his pants as he strolled toward the kitchen.

You yanked a blanket off the back of the loveseat and pulled it over yourself, watching Ransom as he moved around his kitchen. The last thought you had before you dozed off was that Ransom seemed to be in a much better mood and you were definitely not grumpy anymore.


End file.
